Albus Severus och musikalskolan
by Moltie
Summary: Albus Severus hittar en katalog över alternativa utbildningar och vill inget hellre än börja på Brittania's dansakademi, där han skulle få sjunga, dansa, spela teater och göra allt som han tycker är roligt. En vacker dag får han äntligen börja, och han får en klasskamrat som han aldrig hade kunnat tro skulle vara intresserad av samma saker som han själv. Och allt förändras...


**Author's notes;**

_I denna fic tar jag mig ganska enorma friheter att blanda mellan bok och film-universe, hitta på mycket eget samt leka med karaktärerna. Då karaktärerna jag använder inte beskrivs mer än kort av Rowling, samt att det gått flera år sen de andra karaktärerna faktiskt beskrevs så tycker jag att jag har rätt till den friheten. Om du inte tycker att detta är spännande bör du dock kanske inte läsa denna fanfic. Det var det!_

_Prolog_

Albus Severus hade hittat katalogen redan när han var 12 år gammal. Den var egentligen inte till honom, han tror att den var adresserad till James, fast James hade inte brytt sig om den. Nä, när Albus Severus hittade den så låg den undanslängd i ett hörn av vardagsrummet och det var också där han kröp upp i en av de mjukaste sofforna för att bläddra igenom den. "Alternativa utbildningar" hade det stått som titel på katalogen, och det var bilder på människor på framsidan som gjorde tusen andra saker än det som de sysslade med på Hogwarts. Trodde Albus Severus i alla fall, han skulle visserligen bara börja sitt andra år och kunde väl inte ha varit med om så mycket än. Katalogen var ganska tjock och det fanns mycket att läsa om. Det stod om skolor där man kunde utbilda sig i hur man gjorde glas utan att ta hjälp av sin trollstav, och hur man redan från början av sin skolgång fokuserade på läkedom. Inget av det där intresserade dock Albus Severus märkbart, men det som han fick upp ögonen för var ett stort uppslag i mitten på katalogen. Det var bilder på ungdomar på olika scener och de verkade sjunga, och dansa. Albus Severus lutade sig tillbaka och läste noggrannare. Skolan hette Brittania's dansakademi och i beskrivningen stod det att på denna skola kunde man dansa, sjunga, spela teater och träffa likasinnande som likt en själv tyckte att detta var det bästa i livet. Flertalet kommentarer från studenter som hade gått på skolan fanns bifogade, och Albus Severus spenderade flera minuter med att läsa om hur alla hyllade skolan och dess fantastiska innehåll, och hur åren där hade varit det bästa de varit med om. Albus Severus var så uppslukad i sin läsning att han inte ens märkte hur Ginny kom hem.

"Oj, Albie, sitter du här?" frågade hon plötsligt när hon kom in i vardagsrummet för att lägga ifrån sig sin väska. "Jag trodde att du skulle vara ute i trädgården."

"Mamma, varför går inte jag på Brittania's dansakademi?" frågade Albus Severus och visade henne tidningen. "Jag älskar musik! Och dans. Jag älskar allting som finns här!"

Ginny såg förvånad ut och satte sig ner bredvid sin son.

"Men Albie, gubben. Du vet att du måste gå på Hogwarts. Det är viktig utbildning för oss. Annars får du inte använda magi, och det vill du väl, eller hur?"

"Men jag vill göra sådant här också!" sa Albus Severus envist. "Varför får jag inte göra det också?"

Ginny suckade och lade armen om sin son i soffan.

"Albie, det är inte aktuellt just nu. Hogwarts är viktigare. Du måste bli utbildad och när du är myndig..."

"Men när jag blivit det då?" frågade Albus Severus igen. "Morbror George gick bara 6 år, det har han berättat för mig, och han klarar sig jättebra! Och morbror Ron med. Och Hermione. Och pappa, han gick också..."

Ginny såg ut som att just då önskade hon att alla bara hade varit tysta om vad de gjorde sina år i skolan. Sedan suckade hon igen.

"Vi får kolla mer på det där. Om det verkar bra och om du fortfarande vill så gärna... Då diskuterar vi det då. Det är många år kvar dit, min lilla gubbe." sa hon och rufsade lekfullt i Albus Severus hår.

"Mammaaaaaaaaaa!" sa han klagande, men skrattade sen. När Ginny hade gått ut för att börja göra middag tog han med sig katalogen upp på sitt rum och gömde den där.

**Kapitel 1.**

"Är det verkligen säkert att du ska åka på det här?"

Harry såg orolig ut när han tittade på sin son som packade ner det sista i en av resväskorna. Albus Severus suckade irriterat.

"Pappa, vi har pratat om de här. Ja, det här är vad jag vill göra. Jag har gått 6 år på Hogwarts och jag är myndig. Det är faktiskt mitt val!"

"Men ändå." sa Harry envist och försökte få uppmärksamhet. "Ändå, det är viktigt med sitt sjunde år också. Du missar din FUTT-examen och..."

"Du missade också din FUTT-examen." sa Albus Severus. "Faktiskt, är det ens någon i släkten som har klarat av sin FUTT-examen och..."

"Nu ska vi inte prata om detaljer." sa Harry bestämt. "Jag besegrade Voldemort istället för att ta min FUTT-examen. Det är en helt annan sak."

"Jaja..." sa Albus Severus, uppenbarligen inte intresserad och stängde sin sista väska. "Jag vill verkligen åka på det här. Är det inte din roll att stötta mig i mina val, som en förstående pappa och..."

"Jaja..." sa Harry och viftade avfärdande med handen. "Nu ska vi inte diskutera det här mer. Men vi kommer att sakna dig här, det ska du veta."

Albus Severus nickade.

"Inte för att det egentligen är stor skillnad, jag är ändå på Hogwarts större delen av året ändå, så det här blir ju inte så annorlunda..."

"Ah, varför måste du ha din mors sinne för detaljer..."

Albus Severus fick hjälp av James att lasta in alla väskorna i bilen. Lily stod bredvid och tittade på medan de lastade in allting.

"Måste du verkligen åka Albie?" frågade hon tyst när James stängde bakluckan efter att ha lagt in den sista väskan. Albus Severus gav sin syster en kram.

"Jag kommer att skriva till dig varje dag." lovade han. James skrattade till.

"Äh, det där kommer du aldrig orka med. Vi får vara glada om vi vår ett brev i månaden. Kanske ska vi vara tacksamma om vi överhuvudtaget får..."

"Sluta jävlas nu, James." sa Ginny varnande. "Jag tror säkert att Albie kommer att skriva brev till oss."

"Absolut, jag har ju lovat att göra det!" sa Albus Severus innan han gav alla i familjen en varsin kram. "Jag kommer ha så mycket att berätta."

Harry och Ginny log mot sin son. Om de hade något emot det faktum att han åkte iväg visade de inte det nu i alla fall. James dunkade Albus Severus i ryggen.

"Kom inte tillbaka förrän du blivit musikalstjärna, eller vad du nu kan bli. Allt annat är en besvikelse!" sa han med glimten i ögat, vilket fick Albus Severus att skratta. Han skulle sakna sin familj, det var en sak som var säker.

"Jag lovar att höra av mig så fort jag kommer fram." lovade han, och gick ännu ett varv runt sin familj för att krama dem, innan han satte sig tillrätta i bilen som skulle köra honom till tågstationen. De vinkade till honom enda tills bilen svängde runt hörnet på gatan och huset inte längre syntes.

Albus Severus satte sig på tåget som kom in på stationen och kom i samma ögonblick på att det här nog faktiskt var första gången som han åkte med ett tåg som inte var Hogwartsexpressen. Det pirrade lite i hans mage, som när han åkte till Hogwarts första gången. Han satte sig tillrätta och skulle just börja fundera över hur han tänkte sig att det skulle vara att komma till en helt ny skola med helt nya personer som han säkert aldrig sett förut, när han blev avbruten av en mjuk knackning på dörren till kupén som han satt i. Albus Severus trodde knappt sina ögon när han såg vem det var.

"Scorpius?" sa han och tittade tveksamt på den blonde, unge killen som nu stod utanför kupén. "Vad gör du här?"

Scorpius Malfoy svepte in i kupén och satte sig mitt emot Albus Severus. Han flinade.

"Tja, Albie. Visste inte att det skulle vara folk som jag kände här. Vart ska du?"

"Brittania's dansakademi." sa Albus Severus med sammanbitna tänder. Han visste inte varför, men nästan alltid när Scorpius var i närheten kändes det som att hela hans kropp fylldes av obehag, och han blev så obekväm med sig själv att han knappt kunde fungera. Det hade nästan alltid varit så. Han kunde i alla fall inte minnas någon stund när det inte hade känts så. Scorpius tycktes märka av hans känslor, för flinet försvann från hans ansikte. Istället såg han smått chockad ut.

"Va... ska du... men dit ska jag med!"

Albus Severus kände hur han satt och gapade.

"Ska du till Brittania's dansakademi? Varför då?"

"Men vad tror du, gryffindork, att jag ska städa? Jag ska väl dit av samma anledning som du!" sa Scorpius och såg lite irriterad ut. Sedan sträckte han in handen innanför rocken han hade på sig och drog fram en katalog liknande den som Albus Severus själv hade. "Jag har drömt om att få chansen att gå på Brittania's dansakademi sen jag... kunde gå. Men pappa och mamma lät mig inte börja förrän jag var klar med Hogwarts."

"Samma här." suckade Albus Severus och kände hur obehaget i hans mage sakta men säkert försvann. Tänk att han hade något gemensamt med Scorpius. Av alla människor han hade kunnat träffa på. "Om jag hade fått bestämma hade jag varit där redan nu."

"Samma här." Scorpius lutade sig tillbaka. "Men, jag antar att det är bättre nu än aldrig. Vad hade du tänkt gå på för kurser när du är där?"

Att småprata om dans, musik och teater gjorde att deras tågresa kändes mycket kortare. Albus Severus blev mer och mer imponerad av allt Scorpius kunde berätta. Tydligen hade han gjort både det ena och andra som Albus Severus bara kunde drömma om, bland annat hade han fått åka på musikaler som Albus Severus själv knappt ens hade kunnat drömma om. Familjen Potter hade aldrig direkt haft något intresse av det. Tydligen var det annorlunda hemma hos familjen Malfoy. Albus Severus kände det som att de knappt hade hunnit börja åka tåg förrän det plötsligt stannade. Det var mörkt ute. De hade rest långt.

"Vi är framme!" sa Scorpius ivrigt och nästan flög upp från stolen. "Äntligen!"

Albus Severus log. Sedan började han känna sig nervös. Tänk om det här inte var en bra idé i alla fall?

De samlade ihop sina väskor och när Scorpius visat Albus Severus en bra trollformel för att orka bära allting, började de gå från tåget och stationen. Det verkade som att alla som gick av tåget skulle åt samma håll, och eftersom både Albus Severus och Scorpius antog att de inte kunde vara de enda som skulle till dansakademin, följde de bara strömmen istället för att stanna och fråga någon om vägen. Albus Severus hann precis börja tänka på hur långt det skulle vara kvar när Scorpius drog honom i armen.

"Kolla, där är det!"

Albus Severus såg upp. Synen som mötte honom var fantastisk. Det var mörkt ute, men det lyste från alla fönster som fanns på skolan. Den var stor, inte lika stor som Hogwarts, och det var inget slott, men huset i sig var så stort att om det var någonting som ens var i närheten av att vara ett slott så var det detta. Husets fasad var ljust grå, det var säkert 6 våningar högt och en stor, röd dörr tornade upp sig framför dem. Det såg ut som en gammaldags herrgård, och även om Albus Severus hade svårt att se speciellt mycket nu på grund av att all belysning bara svagt lyste upp gården, så antog han att det fanns både fontäner och fina gräsmattor i området runt skolan. Han tog ett djupt andetag.

"Kom igen nu, Albie. Vi kan väl inte stå här hela dagen heller. Alla går in, vi måste ju få våra rum. Skynda dig!"

Scorpius hade redan börjat gå fram mot skolan och Albus Severus skyndade sig efter honom. Han ville inte bli lämnad ensam kvar där, nu hade han ju faktiskt chansen att komma fram till skolan och inte se helt malplacerad ut. Han hade redan glömt allting om att skicka en uggla när han kom fram.


End file.
